User talk:Demon Razgriz
Messages *Leave them here, and don't forget to sign them! Demon Razgriz 23:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Contributions Hello Demon Razgriz, I am Enyalius. On Halopedia you know me as EwCDnaudee419. I'm the head Admin. on this site and would like to thank you for contributions, keep up the good work!! --Administrator Enyalius 00:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :That's what I had in mind, which is why I haven't been on Halopedia as much lately. When I adopted this Wiki 3 weeks ago there was only 102 articles, now look at it. I intend to make this site the ultimate source of God of War information, much like Halo info and Halopedia. I'm glad to finally see a familiar user on this site, good to have you. --Administrator Enyalius 00:52, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Nice to meet you. I'm Manas101, and an active member of this encyclopedia.Manas101 01:14, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hey. I see you've been making category titles within the articles. I'm going to help you with those. However, I don't think you need the "History" titles in my opinion.Manas101 15:44, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Don't put "History" or any title at all, if its something that is exclusive only to the God of War games. However, it is good to put a "Greek Mythology" or "Greek History" titles, followed by a "In God of War" title, if something is from actually Greek myth or history. Sound good?Manas101 15:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I should tell you, I'm actually wearing a God of War shirt as we speak. Go to the article on Euryale, and look at the pic in the gallery of the bottom. My shirt just has an image of Kratos on it, but he's in that pose/position.Manas101 15:51, 16 July 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the new quote I did for Pandora's Temple?Manas101 15:57, 16 July 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, I don't think any of the pages need to be stubs. This is an encyclopedia about a specific game/game series, so some articles you just can't put to much info about. Even if its short, I think its perfect if we just do a good job saying how he/she/it plays a part in the game series.Manas101 16:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds good.Manas101 16:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Check out the trivia section I added to the Calliope article.Manas101 16:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hah, thanks for reminding me. I'll see you in a few.Manas101 16:41, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry I took care of it. --Administrator Enyalius 17:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hey there. Just a few minutes ago I saw the E3 trailer of GOW III on Gamespot.Manas101 17:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I already got a PS3. I bet the game will be like the Apocalypse or the Armageddon of Greek mythology.Manas101 17:41, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Have you ever heard the song "Indestructible"? I think it's a perfect song for Kratos.Manas101 20:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Page move acknowledged. --Administrator Enyalius 20:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) "I'm an Indestructible Master of War". That sounds so much like Kratos.Manas101 20:30, 16 July 2008 (UTC) User Rights Since I know you from Halopedia, because your an Admin. on another Wiki and because you seem to be active on this site for good I have decided to grant you rollback rights. With your experience I don't believe I need to explain anything about them to you, including how and when to use them. Good Work!! --Administrator Enyalius 16:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :The running and care of this site is my top priority, hopefully you can help me in that task. When we hit 500 articles I can go to Wikia Gaming and place a yellow star next to this sites name, possibly attracting new members and making more users aware of our site. I can place an orange star after 1,000 articles and a red star after 5,000 articles. While I would like to make this site as large as possible, I need help maintaining it as well, you have earned your right. Use it well. --Administrator Enyalius 17:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Awsome. I like your idea with the Wiki, although maybe we could use an even better pic like a pic specifically of Kratos (like the pic of him as the new God of War). Regardless though, that is awsome.Manas101 01:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Don't mention it.Manas101 01:18, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :You have outdone yourself mah dude. Great job!! Ive already requested a logo and should have a new one soon. Ill throw this picture in the request if I can. Also, if you haven't seen the Dark Knight, go see it.. bring a girl :) It was awesome dude, I saw the midnight show at my local theaters. --Administrator Enyalius 12:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC)